Squirrelflight
Main Article= Official Art Fan Art Quotes Ceremonies References and Citations |-| Detailed History= This section contains a more detailed history of Squirrelflight. To see a more summarized history, please go back to the Main Article. History In The New Prophecy arc Midnight :Squirrelpaw first appears in Chapter One, where Brambleclaw spots her half-in the Apprentice's Den, watching a butterfly. :She prances towards Brambleclaw and Brackenfur when she is beckoned to come over. Brackenfur hurries off towards Sandstorm and Sorrelpaw after requesting the two cats to find another cat to join them in a hunting patrol. :After Squirrelpaw asks Brambleclaw where he thinks they should go hunting, Brambleclaw suggests they go to Sunningrocks. She retorts by saying that he's mouse-brained if he thinks that there would be any prey out in the open on such a hot day. :Brambleclaw explains that it's still pretty early, so the prey would be out for a while to enjoy the sun before hiding away. Squirrelpaw still doesn't like his idea and instead suggests they hunt up by Fourtrees, nearby the stream. The amber-eyed tom says nothing in reply, for the thought that Squirrelpaw might actually be right had crossed his mind. :Before they could argue any more, Sandstorm, Squirrelpaw's mother and Firestar's mate, interrupted them, stating that they are as noisy as a nest of jackdaws. She adds that Brambleclaw was no better than Squirrelpaw and that they couldn't be trusted to hunt together without scaring away half of the prey in ThunderClan territory. :Brambleclaw apologizes, and not long after, Sandstorm suggests he go ask to hunt with Cloudtail instead. She herds Squirrelpaw away to join Sorrelpaw and her in a different hunting patrol. :Sorrelpaw comforts Squirrelpaw by giving her a friendly nudge and stating that this hunt would be the tortoiseshell she-cat’s last one as an apprentice, so they'd might as well make it a good one. Squirrelpaw reluctantly nods in response, and the two apprentices set off after Sandstorm- though not without the dark ginger she-cat shooting a last glare at Brambleclaw as she passed. :Squirrelpaw is later seen in the next chapter, when Brambleclaw, Thornclaw, and Ashfur were out on a patrol. Brambleclaw hears her in the bushes and orders the dark ginger apprentice to come out of hiding. :She reluctantly reveals herself, and not long after, Thornclaw and Ashfur padded back towards Brambleclaw, asking what was going on. The young, brown tabby warrior explains that he heard sounds from behind them, quickly adding on that Squirrelpaw must have followed them. :Squirrelpaw protests and shouts at Brambleclaw not to talk like she wasn't directly in front of the patrol. Brambleclaw retorts that she shouldn't be with them in the first place before Thornclaw growls at them to stop bickering. The bracken-coloured tabby requests that Squirrelpaw tell them what she was doing there and if someone sent her with a message. :Brambleclaw states that she wouldn't have been hiding in the undergrowth if she did have a message, and Squirrelpaw confirms his statement. She then says that she's been dying to go on a patrol, for she hasn't been invited out on one in ages. :Thornclaw replies that even if she hadn't been on a patrol recently, she most certainly wasn't invited on this one. He then asks if Dustpelt knew she was here. She says that he doesn't and also that the warrior promised they'd do training together, but that every cat knew he spent all day in the nursery with his mate, Ferncloud, and their kits, anyway. :Ashfur pipes in, responding to the apprentice that Dustpelt hadn't been in the nursery with his mate since his kits opened their eyes and that she'll be in trouble if he comes looking for her. :Thornclaw decides that she'd better go back to camp right away, which Squirrelpaw reacts angrily to. She takes a step forward, leaving her nose-to-nose with Thornclaw. She retorts at him that he's not her mentor, so he shouldn't order her around. :Thornclaw held back his annoyance, and let out a patient sigh in calm response. Brambleclaw admired his patience. Squirrelpaw soon realised that she may have gone too far, though, and apologised, but begged to join their patrol, repeating that it was true she hadn't been out in a few days. :The three toms exchanged glances with each other, before Thornclaw reluctantly accepted her, but warned her that she shouldn't blame him if Dustpelt decided to turn her into crowfood when they got back to camp. Moonrise :Squirrelpaw is nearest the cave entrance, sleeping in a tight ball, with Brambleclaw stretched out next to her. Stormfur feels a stab of jealousy at the sight of them close together, and tries to push it away. He thinks how he has no right to admire her, her courage, and her bright optimism as much as he does, and Brambleclaw would make her a much better mate. He knows that he ought to rouse his companions, but he is strangely reluctant, and he thinks to himself to let them sleep a little longer, as they'll need all their strength for what lies ahead. :Stormfur is about to ask Midnight a question when a yowl interrupts him, and he turns to see her burst out of the tunnel that leads down into the badger's set. She stands in the entrance, her dark ginger fur fluffed up and ears pricked, and announces that she's starving, asking where the prey is around there. Crowpaw irritably tells her to budge up and let the rest of them out, and then they might be able to tell her. She bounces forward a few paces and Crowpaw emerges. Following Tawnypelt, Brambleclaw pushes his way out of the tunnel and stands blinking in the growing light, meowing that the sun's nearly up and it's time they got on their way. She wails that they have to eat first and her belly is growling louder than a monster on the Thunderpath, she could eat a fox, fur and all. Stormfur agrees with her. Brambleclaw firmly replies they'll pick up some prey as they go and that once they get back to the woods where they made camp they'll have a proper hunt. She mutters that he's a bossy furball and Tawnypelt says he's right, as they don't know what's happening at home and there's no time to waste. Crowpaw, who usually challenges Brambleclaw's decisions even more than her, has nothing to say. :It is mentioned that the apprentice had come with Brambleclaw after an argument with her father, Firestar. She asks what they're waiting for and dashes off to overtake Midnight, with Brambleclaw following more slowly. :When Stormfur is thinking about Feathertail's interests in Crowpaw, his gaze slides across to Squirrelpaw. He thinks if he had any right to criticize Feathertail when he liked her so much, and tells himself that any cat would like the brave, intelligent cat and he knows not to start something with someone from another Clan. :When the traveling cats and Midnight reach Purdy and he notices the badger and tells them he'll deal with it, Stormfur interrupts him, saying it's okay and she's a friend, the apprentice's tail curls up with amusement. Midnight is noted to look just as amused as her. :When Purdy demands why they are hanging around there, as there are Upwalkers and dogs all over the place, and tells them to say good-bye and be on their way, Squirrelpaw protests loudly to Brambleclaw that he said they could hunt. He mews that they can. :When Stormfur drops his mouse on the small pile of fresh-kill in the center of the hollow, the dark ginger she-cat appears at the top of the slope, dragging a rabbit. ''Dawn Starlight Twilight Sunset In the ''Power of Three arc The Sight :Squirrelflight first appears in the Prologue, where she is seen by Firestar greeting Brambleclaw in the ThunderClan camp. :She is mentioned again when Jaykit recalls how her milk had not come, so in their early kithood, he and his siblings had been fed by Ferncloud instead. She is then seen scolding Hollykit, Lionkit, and Jaykit for playing with a mouse, saying they should have more respect for their prey. As she patches the nursery walls, Daisy says that kits will be kits, and Squirrelflight comments that they wouldn't be kits much longer. Jaykit recalls how she slept in the nursery very little and had continued her warrior duties very soon after her kits were born. She asks Ferncloud if she can still feel a draft, and the gray queen replies that it's gone. Squirrelflight then asks Daisy to finish up, remarking that she promised Brambleclaw she would check for loose rocks around the hollow. When Daisy is surprised at this, she tells the cream she-cat that the recent frost might have loosened the stones in the cliffs. :She is seen rushing down into the hollow with Brambleclaw after Spiderleg announces that there is a dead fox in the territory. After a report from Thornclaw and Spiderleg, Brambleclaw orders her to patrol towards the ShadowClan border with Cloudtail and Brightheart, and comments that she is the best at springing traps should they find more. She leaves with them, brushing past Jaykit as she goes. When the kits sneak out of camp to find the foxes, they hear Stormfur say that Squirrelflight recently chased off a badger. :When Leafpool is treating Jaykit, she tells him that his siblings are in a lot of trouble with Firestar and Squirrelflight. :She is seen following Brambleclaw and Firestar to where Hollykit and Lionkit are standing in the clearing. Hollykit’s heart sinks when she sees how disappointed Squirrelflight looks. The black kit then remembers how she had gone into Firestar’s den earlier with Brambleclaw and their leader after they learned that Jaykit was hurt. Back in the present, she notices Squirrelflight flicking her tail angrily as she observes her kits. When Firestar lets his daughter speak, she blurts out that she’s disappointed in them and paws the ground. When Firestar leaves, Hollykit tells Squirrelflight that she’s sorry, to which the ginger she-cat replies that she hopes so. Then she softens, leaning down to tell them that she knew they believed they were doing the right thing. She tells them that Jaykit will be with Leafpool until he recovers. Then she reminds Lionkit that Jaykit can’t become a full warrior, and Hollykit protests, causing her to exchange a sad look with Brambleclaw. When the rest of the cats that were looking for the foxes return to give their report, Squirrelflight tells Hollykit not to be so hard on herself, and suggests that she visits Jaykit in the medicine den. She denies Lionkit when he asks if he can go too, saying that the two of them would be too much right now. :She is later mentioned in Lionkit’s thoughts when he remembers how she carried Hawkfrost’s body to the ThunderClan camp when he died. :In the next chapter, Squirrelflight breaks up Lionkit and Hollykit’s playfight and tells them to go back to the nursery. Hollykit says they haven’t eaten yet, and the ginger she-cat tells them to take prey back there and bring something for Ferncloud, too. She turns to look at Thornclaw resting beneath the Highledge, murmurs that she hopes he didn’t forget about the sunhigh patrol he was leading, and walks away after reminding Hollykit once more about Ferncloud. Hollykit thinks about how even though her mother is strict, she wants to be brave, loyal, and respected like her. Later, Hollykit notices that Squirrelflight’s scent in her nest is stale and realizes she must have gone to sleep in the warriors’ den again. When the black kit emerges from the nursery, Squirrelflight calls good morning to her, and she goes over to join her and Brambleclaw. She listens intently when Cloudtail comes back from patrol to report that WindClan and ShadowClan have been refreshing their borders often. She follows Ashfur to where Brambleclaw and Cloudtail are talking, leaving Hollykit alone. She then asks Cloudtail if he refreshed ThunderClan’s markers, to which he nods. Then Firestar calls a Clan meeting, and Squirrelflight rushes over to groom the kits for their apprentice ceremony. She wishes them good luck and goes to sit with her mate. When Hollypaw is apprenticed to Leafpool, she notices Squirrelflight and her sister exchanging a sad glance, and wonders why. :She is seen by Jaypaw in Chapter Nine sharing tongues with Stormfur and Brook. When Crowfeather brings him back to camp after falling in the lake, Squirrelflight rushes up to Jaypaw and asks where he’s been and what happened to him. Crowfeather asks if she always lets her kits out on their own, and she remarks that WindClan once had cats who strayed farther than they should have. Ignoring her, Crowfeather tells her she should get Jaypaw back to camp. She agrees and leads back him down into the hollow. When they arrive, she exasperatedly agrees with Mousepaw that they found Jaypaw, and tells the blind apprentice that she will visit him in Leafpool’s den once she’s spoken to Brambleclaw. :At the Gathering, Graystripe and Millie arrive back at the Clans and Squirrelflight asks Millie who she is. When Graystripe tells her, she is shocked that a kittypet made the journey with him. :Later, Whitewing asks her who will be deputy now that Graystripe is back, and she uneasily replies that she doesn’t know. :In Chapter Thirteen she is seen following Brambleclaw out of the warriors’ den. When they report about ShadowClan’s fresh markers and Graystripe says that ThunderClan can’t possibly ignore them, she comments to him that things are different since the Great Journey. :Later, Firestar announces that Brambleclaw will remain as ThunderClan’s deputy, and she cheers for him happily. Lionpaw notices that she looks surprised when Ashfur cheers too. :When Brambleclaw sends Lionpaw back to camp to fetch help against the invading ShadowClan cats, he is followed by a ShadowClan warrior, and Squirrelflight streaks out of the camp to assist him. She chases him up the bank, snarling. She returns to the camp proud, saying that there was one less ShadowClan warrior prepared to fight now. Firestar orders her to guard the camp and she complies. :Later, she is told by Firestar to take out a large hunting patrol with Cloudtail, Cinderpaw, Thornclaw, and Poppypaw. :A few chapters later, she returns from a hunting patrol with Sandstorm. They only bring a mouse and a sparrow, and Firestar is surprised. Squirrelflight offers to go out again, but her father tells her to rest first. When Barkface and Kestrelpaw visit from WindClan asking for catmint, and Leafpool tells them they have none, Squirrelflight suggests asking RiverClan. Leafpool worries that Mothwing will need all her supplies, but her sister argues that she wouldn’t let their Clanmates die if she knew how sick they were. She and Leafpool keep arguing about it until Jaypaw tells his mentor that he would go himself if she was so scared. :In Chapter Twenty-Four she comes out of the warriors’ den with Brambleclaw and they lead Berrypaw out on a hunting patrol. Later she is seen waiting to leave for the Gathering with her Clanmates. At the Gathering, the Clans are discussing how harsh the leafbare has been. When Leopardstar suggests that perhaps the Clans weren’t meant to live at the lake, Squirrelflight protests, saying that they have always had to endure hunger and sickness. Onestar agrees with her. After more arguing and accusations, Squirrelflight requests permission to speak. Firestar grants it, and she reminds the Clans about how even though they have suffered, newleaf has arrived, and the supplies of prey and catmint are renewing. As the clouds disperse, symbolizing StarClan’s agreement, the Clans listen as she suggests the idea of a special Gathering where they all meet during the day. She says they could all share training methods and remember the unification that came out of the Great Journey. As the cats start shouting out more ideas and turn their frustration into excitement, Firestar gazes down at her with pride. :She is called by Firestar, who asks if she figured out a route for the squirrel hunt for the Gathering. She replies that she sent Brambleclaw on a patrol, thinking the ShadowClan border might be best for it. Firestar continues by asking about the tree-climbing contest, and she says that Spiderleg told her the Sky Oak is in full bud and won’t be damaged by the apprentices. Finally, the ThunderClan leader asks her if there is a hunting patrol out, to which she responds that Birchfall and Thornclaw are both leading patrols. Leafpool asks Jaypaw to bring Squirrelflight some herbs since she’s been busy, and he adds heather nectar to the bundle, which she notices. She licks him between the ears and tells him how thoughtful it was. Later, she is mentioned when Jaypaw remembers how she and Hollypaw helped Lionpaw back to camp after he got buried. She is then said to be waiting outside the medicine den with Crowfeather, Heatherpaw, Brambleclaw, and Firestar. When Jaypaw goes down to the lake to hear Firestar announce the contest winners, he sits with Squirrelflight, Brambleclaw, and Hollypaw. It is noted that her happiness seems to warm the air around her. She brushes lovingly against Jaypaw when Onestar and the Clans give him special praise for saving Lionpaw and Breezepaw. Dark River :Squirrelflight sternly breaks up the play-tussle between Lionpaw, Jaypaw, Hollypaw, and Brambleclaw. She asks the apprentices what would happen if every apprentice decided to practice their battle moves in the camp, and then answers herself, saying that Birchfall’s and Graystripe’s work on the entrance would be ruined. She then scolds them for dirtying themselves right before the Gathering and starts to groom them, but is immediately pushed away by Jaypaw. She tells them to go and get something to eat before Firestar sees them. They begin discussing if Millie should come to the Gathering and Squirrelflight points out that she can take care of herself. She notes that since Newleaf is here, the Clans will be better fed and less agitated. She is seen later walking to the Gathering with Brambleclaw, Millie, and Graystripe. She cheers loudly when it is announced that Tawnypelt has given birth. Afterwards, she tells Lionpaw and Hollypaw not to talk about fighting because kits are good news anyway. When Leafpool mentions that she knew Tawnypelt was expecting, Squirrelflight looks surprised, and Rowanclaw calls that it was none of their business. She coolly congratulates him, but then loses her temper a bit and tells him that he is only blessed to have Clanborn kits if they remain loyal to the Clan they were born in. :She is seen sitting with Brambleclaw beneath the Highledge when the dawn patrol returns in Chapter Six. She questions Hollypaw when she doesn’t cheer for Millie. When Hollypaw asks if StarClan will accept her without changing her name, Squirrelflight asks her if she really thinks StarClan is that narrow-minded. She explains to Hollypaw that Brambleclaw needs to support Firestar, who was also a kittypet once. The black apprentice protests that Firestar took a warrior name, but their conversation is interrupted by Brackenfur, who wants to give Hollypaw an assessment, which Squirrelflight is excited about. She wishes Hollypaw good luck as they leave. :Squirrelflight is next seen with Hollypaw again, this time going to a Gathering. They shelter together against the cold wind. When they’re leaving, Mousepaw asks about what RiverClan living on the Gathering Island means for ThunderClan. The ginger she-cat replies nonchalantly that it doesn’t mean anything. :When Hollypaw goes missing, Squirrelflight comments that knowing her, she probably just went off by herself. She offers to be on the sunset patrol to look for Hollypaw. When Jaypaw leaves to take a walk, she asks where he’s going, and then tells him not to be long. :After the skirmish with WindClan, Squirrelflight asks if Lionpaw is okay when he comes back to camp. She sees his ear bleeding and tells him to go see Leafpool. :Squirrelflight goes to the Gathering Island by herself to take Hollypaw home from RiverClan. She apologizes to Leopardstar, saying that Hollypaw is only an apprentice and lacks proper judgement, and promises that she will be punished. Hollypaw notices that her tail is twitching, showing how angry she is. As Squirrelflight brings the black she-cat home, she hisses at her to never go to another Clan like that again. Then she sympathizes, saying that she knows what it’s like to have friends in other Clans, but tells Hollypaw that it was arrogant to think she could solve RiverClan’s problems by herself. She then tells her about the skirmish with WindClan, and says that her Clans needs her and she should have been there. She says that Hollypaw needs to learn to leave the decision-making to the older cats. When Hollypaw asks about how they’d known of her whereabouts, Squirrelflight tells her that Jaypaw had a dream. When they get back to camp, the ginger warrior tells her that she needs to go see Firestar. Outcast :Squirrelflight offers to go on a patrol with Graystripe, Lionpaw, Sandstorm, and Honeypaw. :Hollypaw asks Squirrelflight how she managed to have kits while being a warrior still. Squirrelflight tells her not to plan so far ahead, and that StarClan has already marked out her destiny. She points out that plenty of she-cats in the Clan have had kits and then returned to the warriors’ den, and tells Hollypaw not to worry about it. Later, she gets Foxpaw as her first apprentice. Hollypaw sees this and notes that it is possible to have kits and become a mentor. :Stormfur tells Lionpaw the story of how Squirrelflight once got caught in a Twoleg fence. He also mentions how he used to like her, but then met Brook and realized she was the one. :When Talon and Night from the Tribe of Rushing Water come to ThunderClan, Squirrelflight recognizes them. She asks how they’ve been and why they’re there. She’s stricken when she hears that Jag is dead. She offers to go with Brook, Stormfur, Night, Talon, and Brambleclaw back to the Tribe to help them. :Squirrelflight suggests Sorreltail as a replacement mentor for Foxpaw while she’s gone. Firestar tells her to go to WindClan to ask Crowfeather to join the travelers. She rests her tail on Stormfur’s shoulder as he remembers Feathertail. She calls out Lionpaw, Hollypaw, and Jaypaw for spying on the meeting, and is surprised when they tell her they want to go on the journey. She huffs in annoyance when Firestar reminds her that she was once like them. After they are declared allowed to go, she asks Hollypaw to come to WindClan with her. :She waits with Hollypaw on the WindClan border. When Whitetail, Tornear, and Breezepaw arrive, she tells them that she needs to speak to Crowfeather about their journey to the sun-drown-place. She and Hollypaw follow the patrol to the WindClan camp. She asks Breezepaw how his training is going, and Whitetail tells her about how he took a bunch of apprentices to find a pack of dogs. Crowfeather comes up to them and she explains with the help of Hollypaw what is going on with the Tribe. He becomes angry about Feathertail’s death and Squirrelflight reminds him that she would have wanted to help, and that Sharptooth was to blame for her death, not the Tribe. Whitetail, Ashfoot, and Onestar join them, and Squirrelflight explains the situation again. Onestar allows Crowfeather and Breezepaw to go and Squirrelflight requests that they go with them to the ThunderClan camp. She dips her head to Onestar and they follow Crowfeather out of WindClan territory. :Squirrelflight tells Jaypaw that Brambleclaw went to speak with Firestar. Later, she goes into Leafpool’s den to say goodbye. :Tawnypelt and Squirrelflight are discussing kit habits as they set out. When they all get to the top of the ridge, she and the other sun-drown-place cats reminisce about when they first saw the lake territory. :When they get to the top of the outcrop, they remember again how it felt to first climb up there. Squirrelflight gives Lionpaw a mouse to eat, joking that she got tired of hearing his belly growl. When the cats wake up the next day, they scent a strange cat approaching, and Squirrelflight warns the apprentices to stay quiet, as a bad wound could set them all back. However, when Purdy comes out of the bushes, she welcomes him with excitement. :Squirrelflight explains to the apprentices that they knew Purdy from their journey to the sun-drown-place. She then tells the kittypet that she got her warrior name and that the Clans found a home by the lake. When they get moving and come across some cows, she tells the apprentices that they won’t hurt them if they don’t get under their feet. :Hollypaw, Lionpaw, and Breezepaw return from being chased by dogs, and Squirrelflight worriedly asks if they’re okay as she keeps watch. :Talon says that they can get up to the cave before nightfall, and Squirreflight frets that the apprentices aren’t as experienced, and points out they don’t want to be stuck out on the mountain overnight. She helps Jaypaw begin climbing the mountain. When a gap comes up that they have to jump, she tells Jaypaw how far across it is and how to jump it. She tells Hollypaw to get down when she runs off ahead, but the apprentice alerts the intruders anyway. :When the group gets up to the waterfall, Squirrelflight, Brambleclaw and Stormfur remember when they had first come there and fallen into the pool below. She tells Jaypaw to hold her tail and follow where she walks. Brambleclaw has to carry him and he kicks off, and Squirrelflight tells him to hold still or she’d throw him in the pool. While entering the cave, she instructs the apprentices to follow her and has Jaypaw hold himself against the rock face. :Stoneteller becomes angry about the Clan cats’ arrival, and Squirrelflight tells him that there’s no shame in asking for help, unless he’d rather his Clan die from his pride. She goes to check on the apprentices later when they’re eating with the to-bes, and tells them to get some sleep. :Hollypaw sees Squirrelflight and Stormfur training the older Tribe cats across the cave from her. The ginger warrior walks over and asks how their training is going. When the apprentices start telling her that they aren’t sure if they’re doing the right thing, she tells them that they have valuable lessons to teach the Tribe cats and they’d realize it at one point or another. :After the Tribe marks their first borders, Lionpaw sees Squirrelflight and Jaypaw sitting together at the Tribe meeting. As the chosen cats leave to confront the intruders, she wishes them good luck. :After the patrol comes back and says that the intruders have already crossed the new borders, Squirrelflight points out that borders don’t exist if the opposing side doesn’t abide by them. :During a battle with the intruders, Squirrelflight chases off a black tom. ''Eclipse Long Shadows Sunrise In the ''Omen of the Stars arc ''The Fourth Apprentice Fading Echoes Night Whispers Sign of the Moon The Forgotten Warrior The Last Hope In the ''A Vision of Shadows arc ''The Apprentice's Quest Thunder and Shadow Shattered Sky Darkest Night River of Fire The Raging Storm ''In The Broken Code Arc ''Lost Stars ''In the Super Editions ''Firestar's Quest :Squirrelkit is born to Firestar and Sandstorm of ThunderClan alongside Leafkit. She is named for her bushy squirrel-like tail, and Leafkit is named after Leafstar and maybe Spottedleaf. Bramblestar's Storm Squirrelflight's Hope |-| mily Relations= Kin Members '''Mate:' :Bramblestar: Living (As of The Silent Thaw) Daughters: :Sparkpelt: Living (As of The Silent Thaw) :Dandelionkit: Deceased, StarClan member Sons: :Alderheart: Living (As of The Silent Thaw) :Juniperkit: Deceased, StarClan member Granddaughters: :Finchpaw: Living (As of The Silent Thaw) Grandsons :Flamekit: Living (As of The Silent Thaw) :Flickerkit: Deceased, StarClan member Foster daughter: :Hollyleaf: Deceased, StarClan member Foster sons: :Jayfeather: Living (As of The Silent Thaw) :Lionblaze: Living (As of The Silent Thaw) Father: :Firestar: Deceased, StarClan member Mother: :Sandstorm: Deceased, StarClan member Sister: :Leafpool: Deceased, StarClan member ' Squirrelflight's Family Tree. CLICK TO SEE! ' |-| ivia= This section contains the trivia for Squirrelflight. Trivia Interesting Facts *Squirrelflight is said to have never loved Ashfur, nor Stormfur, and simply thought of them as close friends. *She is getting her own Super Edition soon, titled Squirrelflight's Hope. *She is related to Spottedleaf, as of her mother, Sandstorm, being the child of Redtail, Spottedleaf's brother. *She is the niece of Ashfur, due to him being the half-brother to Sandstorm, for they have the same mother, Brindleface *Squirrelflight is darker ginger than her father, Firestar. Mistakes *She is accidentally described without a white paw multiple times throughout the arcs. *She is mistakenly called as a tom. *She once mentioned that Bramblestar was her mentor, despite the fact that Dustpelt was. *She is mistakenly shown as a pale orange shorthair tabby with a white belly. *She is depicted without her furry squirrel-like tail. Author Statements ... References and Citations Category:Characters Category:Queens Category:ThunderClan Category:Deputies Category:She-Cats